A Different Type of Fairytale
by DobbyLovesSocks
Summary: Because no matter what, Teddy and Victoire spent Christmas together every year. The only thing that changed is how they felt about one another.


**A/N- Thank you to The Hummingbird's Song for beta reading! This story literally had no ending before she helped me out. Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer- must I?  
**

The first time they met, _really _met, was Christmas of 2003. They had seen each other before, of course, but they were always too young or distracted to be fully aware of one another. Finally, when Teddy was six and Victoire, four, they were seated next to each other by the fireplace, talking.

"Your hair's pretty," Victoire giggled, pulling gently on a turquoise lock. "I like it." Teddy grinned.

"I can make it any color I want to," he bragged. "See?" His hair suddenly spiked up and turned an eye-watering shade of green. Victoire furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Nonono. Make it blue again!" she insisted. Teddy obliged, and Victoire nodded in satisfaction. _"That's _better." The two of them sipped hot chocolate in silence for a few minutes, until Teddy spoke up.

"So, do you wanna go into the other room with the grownups? Not a lot to do here."

"No," Victoire replied simply.

"Me either. Grownups are _boring."_ They grinned. "So what did you get for Christmas, Victoire?" Victoire waited patiently for a moment, expecting him to say what he received. She was surprised when he continued to look at her intently, genuinely interested in her answer.

"I got a doll," she said, trying to recall, "and some pretty clothes, and a picture book about a princess and some more stuff." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm sick of princesses. What did _you _get, Teddy?"

"I got tiny Muggle cars!" he exclaimed, pulling one out of his pocket. "Look how fast it can go! See?" Teddy pushed the small red car and watched it roll to a stop in front of Victoire, who giggled.

"I wish I got cars," she said longingly, picking up the little red vehicle. "Princesses are pretty- I'm going to be one when I grow up!- but still, I want different stuff." Teddy looked at her thoughtfully.

"You can keep that one, if you want," he said. "I got a bunch of them."

"Really?" Victoire asked excitedly. She threw her arms around Teddy, beaming. "This is the best present ever!"

* * *

Five years later, Victoire was again sitting cross-legged on the carpet by the fireplace, waiting for Teddy to arrive. After several minutes of boredom, Victoire heard the doorbell ring, and she jumped up.

"I'll get it!" she shouted, running out of the room and flinging open the door.

"Hey, Victoire," her Uncle Harry said, pulling her into a quick hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," she replied, carefully hugging Ginny, who was supporting Lily on her hip.

"Merry Christmas, Victoire." Her face brightened as she saw Andromeda, knowing who followed.

"You too, Andromeda."

"Hey, Vic," someone said, squeezing through the clump of people at the door.

"Teddy!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Looking slightly embarrassed, he pushed her off, grinning.

"C'mon, let's go into the other room," he said immediately, evading the crowd of people who had come down to greet the Potters. Smiling, Victoire followed him.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing, really," she replied. "Everything's the same as it's always been here. What about you? What's Hogwarts like?" Teddy grinned.

"It's _wicked, _Vic. You're gonna love it. The professors are kind of strict, but they're all really good; they seriously know what they're doing. I mean, we get a lot of homework, and that sucks, but the classes can be fun. Defense Against the Dark Arts is my favourite. Professor Tutamen is the best, his lessons are really great. We actually get to _do _stuff, it's not just textbook learning. And of course, Neville's lessons aren't bad, either. I mean, I'm not big on Herbology, but some of the stuff we do is pretty cool."

Victoire listened keenly, hanging onto his every word. After a moment, she asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since Teddy left for school in September.

"What house do you think I'll get put into?" Teddy hesitated before responding,

"I dunno, Victoire. I mean, I don't think you'll be a Hufflepuff like me; it just doesn't fit you. And I guess you _could_ be Slytherin, but I don't think so... Maybe Ravenclaw?" Victoire nodded thoughtfully. _Ravenclaw. _There were worse houses to be put into, she decided.

"So, what did you get for Christmas?" she asked, continuing their yearly tradition. Teddy scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to remember.

"Agh, it was so long ago..."

"It was just this morning!"

After rattling off a quick list of items, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How bout you, Victoire?"

"I got some things from Uncle George's shop, some new clothes, some _gorgeous _earrings, and a couple of books. None of which," she added, grinning, "are about princesses." A smile toyed at Teddy's lips as she said that.

"Well that's good," he replied. "But you haven't opened _my_ present yet." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a hastily wrapped package, and handed it to Victoire, who ripped off the paper and burst out laughing.

"A Little Princess," she read off of the book cover. "Of course... But this seems to be a different type of princess book, doesn't it?" she asked, skimming through the first few pages. "Thanks, Teddy. But I didn't get you anything!"

"It's fine," he said, shrugging. "The gift I got from your parents counted as being from you, too." Victoire shook her head.

"No, it's not fine! You gave me that car when we were little, and now this book... Agh! I just keep owing you more and more!"

"So, do you want me to stop being such a great guy and never give you anything again?" He smirked.

"I- You aren't- Yeah, that would make things easier!" she grumbled, crossing her arms. Teddy scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Victoire was terrified. Excited. Confused. All were accurate descriptions of how she felt, waiting for Teddy to arrive at the Burrow.

As always, she had received some clothes that morning for Christmas. But as she had put on the sleeveless pink shirt that her parents had given her, Victoire found her mind inexplicably straying toward Teddy Lupin. And when she had stood in front of the mirror looking herself over, she couldn't help but wonder if he would notice her.

_Of course he'll notice you, _Victoire thought. _You spend every single Christmas with him; why should this be any different?_ A loud knock jolted her out of her thoughts as someone opened the door, revealing Teddy and Andromeda.

"Victoire!" Andromeda exclaimed, engulfing her in a hug. "You look lovely, sweetheart. So grownup..." As Victoire drew away from the older women, she let out a shriek.

"TEDDY! Your hair, i-it's brown!" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"It's been like this a while, Vic. You haven't seen?"

"I, no, I guess not," she muttered, turning red. She was a second year Ravenclaw and he was a fourth year Hufflepuff; their time together was minimal, if existent, at school. "So, um, do you want to go into the other room?"

"Nah, I'm getting a little old for that, don't you think?" Victoire's mouth fell open, and Teddy burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. Let's go, Vic." Relieved, she followed him out of the hallway and sat down by the crackling fire. Her heart began to beat just a bit faster as he sat down beside her, and Victoire frowned. _It's Teddy, _she told herself. _The same boy you've_ _been spending Christmas with since you were toddlers. Why should he, of all people, be making you nervous?_  
_  
_"Victoire?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what did you get for Christmas?" Teddy looked concerned. "You feeling okay?"

"I, yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly. "Um, I got the usual. You know, books, a new set of robes, some jewelry, clothes... What about you?"

"Same as you, really. Books, dress robes, candy, the usual." Victoire nodded as an awkward silence settled over them.

"That's cool... So, um, how's school? I really haven't seen you, much."

"School's okay," he replied. "Ugh, there's some stupid ball coming up, and we have to wear dress robes, and ask people to come with us. All the girls are, like, weirdly excited, but I'm not particularly interested in going." Trying not to look too hopeful, Victoire nodded again.

"So, um, who do you think you're going to invite?" she asked casually. Teddy shrugged in response.

"I don't know, there are a few nice girls in my year who I might ask." Victoire nodded yet again, concealing her disappointment.

"That's nice," she mumbled, adjusting her shirt.

"By the way, cute shirt, Vic," Teddy added, sounding sincere. "It's really nice." Victoire looked up from the carpet and smiled.

"Thanks, Teddy."

A compliment on her shirt may not have been an invitation to a ball, or even an indication of him liking her. But still, Victoire thought, it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

"I can't believe that after all these years, Christmas still hasn't changed a bit." Victoire remarked, leaning her head against Teddy's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice," he agreed. "And, speaking of traditions, what did you get for Christmas?" Victoire sighed.

"The usual, I don't think I need to go into detail. You?"

"Ditto. Oh, and I got an owl for when I leave Hogwarts at the end of the year. His name's Winner."

"That's great, what type of-"

"It's time for dinner, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"And the pandemonium begins," Victore sighed, leaping to her feet. "Get up, Teddy." He obliged, and pulled Victoire forward.

"Agh, Teddy!" she snapped, tripping over a box and landing sprawled on the carpet. As he leaned down to help her up, Victoire's mouth dropped open. "Oh, God."

"What is it?" Victoire pointed upward.

"Mistletoe," she whispered. Grinning, Teddy sat down beside her.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do about that." And he pulled her close and kissed her. Victoire wrapped her arms around his neck and savoured the moment, feeling her body relax. Neither of them seemed eager to end the kiss, and Victoire would have been content to remain that way forever, until suddenly, she heard a cry.

"_Victoire?" _She reluctantly pulled away from Teddy, and was shocked to see her seven-year-old cousin standing in the doorway, looking dumbfounded.

"Lily, what on earth-"

"You kissed Teddy," she said.

"I, yes, but-"

"That's nice," Lily announced. "Maybe you'll grow up and get married!" Chuckling, Victoire knelt down in front of her cousin, and looked at her seriously.

"I'm glad you don't mind, Lils. But this is going to be our little secret, okay? You can't tell anyone about this, promise?"

"Okay," Lily whispered, "I promise."

"Thank you," Victoire said, hugging her. "Now go eat some dinner, I'll be there in a minute." As Lily ran out of the room, Teddy smiled.

"She's a good kid," he remarked. "I think she'll be able to keep a secret."

"I think so too," Victoire agreed. "I love Christmas."

"Yeah, and-"

"TEDDY! VICTOIRE! DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley shouted again.

"We're coming," Teddy assured Mrs. Weasley. They were about to enter the kitchen when Victoire suddenly grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him aside.

"I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, reaching into her pocket, "You know how I owe you for-"

"No, you don't," Teddy interrupted exasperatedly. "You don't owe me anything." Ignoring him, Victoire continued.

"You know how I owe you for the book and the car? Well, it took me a while to find this, but I finally did. Here." She pressed something into his palm, and Teddy looked down and laughed.

"A little Muggle car," he said, smiling. "And it's the exact same turquoise..."

"That your hair used to be," Victoire finished. "I miss it." Teddy smirked.

"Yeah, well, a guy can only get away with turquoise hair for so long. C'mon," he added, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go back and hang out. Just like old times."

Victoire sat down in a chair, smiling to herself. Because she knew that now, it was nothing like old times. It was better.


End file.
